Uprising
by Ruafolach
Summary: Someone has fallen from the sky right into the Undying Lands...What will this mean for Frodo, who never got to know love?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOTR, it was created by the great JRR. Tokien  
**  
1) Twilight Daughter

> Darkness had come softly and silently over the Undying Lands. Frodo sat in the pale moonlight smoking a pipe of the finest weed in Middle Earth...A token to remind him of home...a good year too....From when he would have been no more then just a Hobbit lad, before his uncle Bilbo found the One Ring, before it was passed onto Frodo and a task was appointed upon him to take it to the cracks of Oruduin to be destroyed. Frodo sighed, he missed his friends, Sam most of all.

" Sam, My Sam, I wonder what you are doing right now my lad."

He whispered to himself. He hered the sound of footsteps lightly falling behind him, he turned to see Gandalf smiling at him.

" What are thinking of on this fine night Frodo?"

Frodo smiled, " About the Shire, I miss it, and Sam, Pippin, Merry, and all the others...I wish I could go back."

"You came here for rest Frodo, you had to...The One left wounds so deep that you would have faded, you were unhappy, the burden left you empty."

"Yes I know.. I wish none of that had ever had to have happened...A wise man once said "So do all who live to see such days...but it's not for them to decide...I know this...In my very heart I know this....but I cannot help but feel it."

Gandalf smiled, "it will pass...you will come to enjoy life here as you once did in the Shire...Here Frodo you are young again..almost as if it was before your Quest, but it is not, and here you must remain so that you may enjoy the rest of your days, of which there are many left...hmm?"

"You are right as always Gandalf!" Frodo chuclked, " Though, you are wrong about one thing...I DO enjoy it here...the Elves make great company, and there is much time to be spent with uncle Bilbo, which makes me very happy, but still, somthing does not feel right to me, almost like there is somthing missing, or out of place...but I just suppose its the change I have gone through, for the journy did change me, It humbled me...and opened my eyes to just how much evil can be in our world.. And--"

Frodo was cut short when suddenly there was a scream, then the sound of a loud thud...

Gandalf straightened.." That is not a sound which is supposed to be heard here...this is peculiar indeed.."

The two got up and ran towards the direction of the clamour..when they got there an group of Elves stood round in a circle talking fast in their tounges, and loooking quite conserned.

"Let me through." Gandalf demanded and the Elves parted enough for gandalf and Frodo to get by.What they saw surprised the both of them. A girl, dressed in a red and black velvet gown and long black cloak, lay on the ground face down. Frodo knealt down at the girls side, a look mixed with curiosity and concern came over his face...Gandalf who had stayed back by the crowd, spoke quietly and urgently.

" Be careful Frodo, not a thing such as this has ever happened here before, it could be an ill omen." Frodo didn't turn to face Gandalf, but stared intently at the girl.

"I'll be fine Gandalf, odd as this may be, I do not think she is of any harm."

Slowly he reached out and gently lay an hand on the girls side, then by a sudden impulse rolled her over so her head lay in his lap and pulled off the hood of her cloak. There were gasps from everyone. Frodo was awestruck. The girl, had long sleek hair the coulor of bronze, and a soft comlexion, there was a gash on her forehead, where Frodo guessed she had struck her head on a nearby rock. blood tricked down the side of her face, Frodo took a handkerchief out of his pocket and gently wiped the blood away, the girl began to stir. Frodo sighed with relief, and happiness at the sighn of the girls revival though he did not know why.

"She's alive!" There was a mutter through the crowd, Ganalf now came and went down on one knee by Frodo.

" Somthing about this does not seem right." Gandalf looked weary suddenly, much like he did those many years at Bag End when he discovered the truth about the Ring, in fact, he felt the same at that moment as he had then. Frodo, over his homesick ness suddenly laughed merrily.

" Oh Gandalf, no harm can come here remember? Still this is very curious, where did she come from?" He asked addressing the crowd around them.

"She seemed to have fallen from the sky." It was Bilbo who spoke.

"You saw this happen Bilbo?" Gandalf quiried

"Yes, I was writing a new song when suddenly I had an urge to look to the sky, when I did I saw somthing falling, a shooting star I thought it to be for a moment, they way she was glowing." The girl moaned Frodo looked down at her, and found a pair of beautiful purple hued eyes looking back at him.

"Where am I?" She managed. Frodo spoke gently and kindly, you are in the undying lands."

"What?" Gandalf spoke up, for the moment all worry seemed to have left him,

"The girl is hurt, we should get her inside somewhere, where he wound can be tended. And Elrond can give his opinion on the stranger." He and Frodo helped the girl to her feet, she was not much taller than the Hobbit, though not quite tall as an elf.  
  
"What is she, she cannot be an elf, or a hobbit..." Frodo was sitting at the Bedside of the girl, she was now in a deep sleep.

" Her beauty is as great as the elves..if not greater." For some reason Frodo found he could not tear his eyes away from the face of this stranger. Elrond paced nearby.

"I am not sure what she is nor where she came from, but Gandalf is right, this is indeed a strange happening." Gandalf and Elrond left to discuss the incedent in private, Frodo refused to leave her side. When the girl fianly awoke at midday, he greeted her.

"Good morning! or should I say afternoon. You slept long."

The girl smiled, " You are the one who helped me." Frodo stood and bowed.

"Frodo son of Drogo baggins at your service!" Frodo straitened. " Might I ask your name?"

" You might indeed, and I would tell you..." The girl looked dismayed. "If I could only remember it."

"You cannot remember your name?" Frodo looked with pity on the face of the girl, she was beautiful, he wished he had a name to call her by, one came to mind. " Tindomerel." He whispered.

" What?" the girl asked.

"Tindomerel," Frodo repeated. " That is what I shall call you, Tindomerel Anar. Tindomerel means twilight daughter, I call you this because you fell like a shining star from the night sky. Anar means sun, I call you this because..." He stoped short and blushed.

" Why?" She felt her heart leap in her chest. This stranger was kind, and handsome. Frodo took a deep breath and continued.

" Because your beauty shines as bright as the sun, if not brighter.'

In his nervousness he began to finger a white sparkling gem he wore around his neck. A gift from the Queen of Men and Elves, The bride of King Elassar....Arwen. The girl smiled softly and tried to sit up, but the room spun around her.

" Don't, you should be resting." The girl pouted, " But I cannot rest, I am in a new place, that I know for sure. I wish to explore it, and I also wish to know how and why I am here in the first place."

Just at that moment Gandalf and Elrond walked in. " Frodo, you should leave her now if she gets sleep she should be well enough to attend dinner. Frodo nodded reluctantly, not wanting to leave the girls side. He slowly slipped from the room, Elrond bade Tindomerel to sleep, and set Gandalf to look after her.  
  
Out in the brightness of the afternoon sun Frodo wandered thinking about the Girl, a soft smile played about his lips. Never before had he known a feeling like this. How could a stranger, someone he does not even know come into his life and ring into it so much... happiness. Just thinking about her smile, her eyes, her voice. Made him feel like singing it was a song that bubbled up out of his past, it was the song of Beren and Luthian. A voice joining in hind him caused him to falter and turn.

"Bilbo!"

"Frodo my lad! How are you. You have been at the girl's bedside all night. Whats going on. Who is she?''

Frodo's expression turned grave. " She cannot remember her name, so I call her Tindomerel Anar. She does not know how she got here..." Frodo had a faraway look in his eyes.

" She will be ok won't she."

Frodo smiled. " Yes she'll be just fine. She is resting now...so she can be strong enough to come to dinner."

Bilbo looked troubled. " Frodo, she is new to these lands...she...well no boats have arrived here, nor were anyothers scheduloed to arrive here, she probably doesnt belong."

"Doesnt belong?" Frodo felt himself becoming slightly angry..." What can they do, they cannot send her away..once one enters the Havens...I thought they could not leave."

"There may be some exeptions."

"No! What if she does not know Middle-Earth, how will she survive?"

"My lad, we dont really have much say...its up to the Valar."

"If she goes, I go!" Frodo dashed away from sight leaving Bilbo feeling confused and very worried for his nephew.


End file.
